Ride Wave
Ride Wave is the opening song of Ryuusei no Rockman Blaze anime, Within the context of the anime, It is sung by Misora Hibiki, Who is now voiced by Marlies Koster in Studio Xebec Holland, Marlies defeats Misato Fukuen with his role from Misora. The final opening song is maded by his duo The FM Wizards Lindsey Ray that is voiced by Denise van der hof mades an new appearence as song actress and is the song edited by an duo song. Lyrics. Thoughout the song is singing in Japanese. We have translated the text in Japanese as english as wel Japanese version Samayō hoshi ga miemasu Watashi wa sore o kikimasu Raido Furu Dakara watashi wa chinmoku o shinjite irunode kyūjo Soko ni kokoro no ichibu ga kite imasu Dakara heiwa wa anata no mono ni narudeshou Anatanokokoroni Sonobade anata no kuru koto ga arimasu Dakara watashi wa watashi no yarikata o kaemashita. Watashitachi to anata no monodesu. Heiwa ga yattekuru Heiwa ga yattekuru node anata no michi wa yattekita Dakara nori-gokochi wa henkō sa remashita ka Watashitachi wa anata no henkō o kite imasu Watashitachi wa anata no korekara no kokoro ni heiwa o miidashimasu Heiwa heiwa Watashi no monodesu Shinjiru shinjiru Gyō ga kuru kuru Henka ga yattekuru Watashi wa soko ni kodokuna hoshi ga miemasu Watashi wa koko de kanjite iru Raido Furu Watashi wa jikan-dōri ni modotte irunode shōri suru Tokuten made no jikan ga kawarimashita Watashi wa negatte imasu Raido Kanjiru Anata o shinjite Anata dake ga dekiru to iu kotodesu Dakara watashi wa watashi no michi o iku hoshizora o shinjiru Henka wa kyōryokudesu. Kon'ya iku koto ga dekimasu Sō suru koto no chikara o tadashiku shinjiru Watashitachi ga anata ni motarasu chikara de Heiwa heiwa Anata no kongo no gyō ni arimasu Shinjiru shinjiru Anata no kurubeki toki ni arimasu arimasu English version I see there an wandering star I hearing there the Ride Wave So I believe in silence so Rescue then there is coming there an piece of mind so shall belong the peace will you shall in your mind there is your coming on fly so I changed my way. Belong you with us. Peace is coming so did your way So did the ride is changed we coming your changed We finding the peace in your coming mind peace peace is in your mine believe believe is coming line line The change is coming I see there an lonely star I feeling here the Ride Wave There I'm going stay back on time so victory I changed the way your time to score I'm hoping for an Ride Feel believing with you is that you only can do So I'm go my way Believing the starry sky Change is powerfull. We can take going tonight Believe the power of one doing so right with the power us brings you so right peace peace is in your coming line believe believe Is in your coming time Time Category:Star Force stubs Category:Music